


Some Things We Don’t Talk About

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Hogwarts, Letter, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 也许我终于能体会到一部分你一直以来的感受：邓不利多军要的是坚定不移的领导者，没人需要脆弱、无助的小妹妹金妮。





	Some Things We Don’t Talk About

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.书信体，时间线死亡圣器；  
> 2.金妮中心向，主哈金，内有汤金等相关，有PTSD；  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

哈利：

 

你不会看到这封信，我在火炉旁写下它，每写五寸就裁下烧掉，因为我不能冒险让任何人看到。我考虑过将它留下，但是无论将它放在哪里都不够安全。记得我曾经抱怨过成长在一个有七个孩子的家庭中会多么缺乏隐私吗？现在想来简直可笑，一个娇纵的小女孩，抱怨在有限环境下竭力尊重、理解和宠爱她的家人没能做到更多。

我并不想要做回那个小女孩，但在我内心的某个角落，我希望她从来没有经历过我经历的一切。我曾经将它想象得很浪漫，富有激情——听起来多滑稽啊！但有那么一会儿，事情就是这样的。在我的幻想中，我是如此勇敢，如此惊人，同伙伴并肩与黑巫师战斗，就像在神秘事务司时那样。那件事很可怕，我时常感到愧疚，因为它在我脑海中几乎是闪闪发光。你失去了小天狼星，罗恩和赫敏重伤，我们都差点死了——我却自私地庆幸它发生在了我身上。

我本应了解恐惧和死亡，当然不及你或罗恩或赫敏，但是至少比大部分同龄人，甚至城堡里的大部分人都要了解。我曾经离它们那么近，我记得它们是怎样蚕食我的心灵，将我缓慢吞噬。我从来没有告诉过任何人，在那之后，我的喉咙时常在睡梦中试图发出嘶嘶声。再也没有成功过，最终我总是窒息着醒来，就好像我的身体早已忘记怎样与蛇对话然而我的灵魂一清二楚。汤姆走了，他从我这里永远地带走了一些东西，同时又将一些别的留了下来。我被玷污了，我再也不完整了。

另一件我不曾告诉任何人的事是我为汤姆哀悼过，或者也许到现在都没有停止。在你把我救出来之后又过了好几个月，我才真正反应过来发生了什么，才开始停止希望自己还能往日记本上写东西。接着我转而憎恨我自己，因为一部分的我希望那个伤害了我的幽灵仍然留在我身边，我仍然渴望相信他给我的那些谎言，他拥抱我的灵魂许诺我永不孤单。我知道我再也不会让任何人了解我如此之深，再也不会与任何人分享如此多的自我。没有人像他那样了解我，包括你，哈利。尽管有时候这一点令我厌恶得想要从塔楼上跳下去。

好几年了，我满腔失去目标的憎恨和狂怒，它指向我自己，指向每个关心我的人，甚至指向你。不可理喻但事实如此，我恨你救了我。我花了很长时间才意识到汤姆怎样伤害了我，一个冷酷的事实随之而来：我再也无法向他复仇。你夺走了我的战斗，汤姆死了，我安全了，但我永远永远都只能是一个受害者，为了一点点理解和安慰将自己全盘奉上的小可怜，在黑暗的角落里啜泣，没有力量拯救自己。我的家人和朋友刻意避免在我面前谈起那件事，就好像那会让我突然碎掉，比起一生都被这样看待，我宁愿在十一岁时死去。

在那段时间我遇到了卢娜，她是唯一不将我当成易碎品看待的人，她与我谈论发生过的事，我的感受；她告诉我思念是健康的，我并不想要汤姆回来，我思念的是失去的那份理解和陪伴。她告诉我失去的东西会以某种形式再回来，我当时哭得没有办法告诉她，我知道，因为她在这里。所有人都认为我是这份友谊中的给予者，因为我维护卢娜，禁止别人叫那个愚蠢的外号或者拿走她的东西，但那些只是对她无关紧要的细枝末节；事实与他们所认为的完全相反。我无法形容我有多么感激，错过这样一个人是他们的损失。我想过也许你会和卢娜在一起，我知道你也是那么需要她，如果是她的话，我不会嫉妒的。

好吧，不会“那么”嫉妒。你可不能为我想到你和别人在一起就嫉妒得要命责怪我。

我知道伏地魔不是汤姆，更不是一个只能靠欺骗我获取力量的幽魂，但他们本质上是一个人。邓不利多宣布这个消息时我又害怕又激动，我想着他回来了，这一回我可以与他一战，我可以重新变得强大。别误会，我没有自大到以为自己能战胜他，我不在乎，我只想要战斗。哪怕死在他手里，至少这一次我是作为战士倒下的，我曾奋起反击，而不是蜷缩在一边，任他为所欲为。

我尽可能地武装自己，不仅是学习那些咒语，我努力再去敞开心扉，去爱别人，去信任同伴，去喜欢我自己、享受自我，向所有人展示我的能力。我要训练自己成为与那个受害者相反的人，自信、独立、心胸宽阔，划定明确的底线，在所有必要的时候挺身而出。和迪安和迈克尔在一起的时候我很开心，因为我知道我喜欢他们，和他们在一起完全是我自愿的，没人逼我也没人欺骗我。

魔法部那一战是我遇到的第一个机会，结果比我想象中好得多：我与汤姆的手下正面对决，没有死也没有受比折断脚踝更重的伤；我甚至亲眼见到了伏地魔——汤姆后来变成的样子，并且没有崩溃。我撑过来了，那个夏天爸爸妈妈和我的哥哥们忧心忡忡，所有人都担心我会再次受刺激，但事实是那之后我睡得好多了。就像是我终于站起来直面自己的梦魇，结结实实揍了它一顿。西里斯死了，但是其他人都在康复、陆续出院，那时我以为噩梦到此落下帷幕，一切都会就此好起来；我天真地以为战斗不过如此。危险，受伤，横飞的咒语，生离死别，能有多难呢？

就算你在邓不利多的葬礼后没有提出分手，哈利，夏天的某个时候我说不定也会这样做。我不害怕你会给我带来危险，毕竟我们的选择就与危险相伴而生；我也不介意被人称为“哈利·波特的女朋友”——前提是我清楚自己是什么。我想独当一面，仅仅作为金妮·韦斯莱。你有你的战斗，我有我的。

我幻想过付出生命，真的，我幻想过家人在我的遗体旁哭泣，还有你，你失踪之后，在最最阴暗的角落，我想用我的死来惩罚你。因为你就那样甩了我，就好像你是唯一一个在战斗的的人，就好像只有你能够战斗。我想你会后悔的，你单方面做出决定，草率地丢弃了我生命中最美好的东西。看看我是多么不可理喻吧：谋划着摆脱你，转身却又责怪你没有为我们付出足够的努力。

我带着这股愤怒回到霍格沃茨，要与斯内普和其他企图控制学校的食死徒大打一场。起初在学校的生活与我想象中没有多少不同，我和纳威、卢娜他们重组了邓不利多军，我们想出各种各样的计划，偷偷招募新人，捉弄斯内普和卡罗兄妹，告诉大家凤凰社又做了哪些振奋人心的事。就连与纳威偷格兰芬多宝剑被抓到都不算什么，我们被罚到禁林干活，每天与海格一起得意洋洋地痛骂斯内普，回到城堡还会成为大家崇拜的对象。自然而然地，我们成了邓不利多军的核心人物，纳威不喜欢发号施令，于是不久后所有人都听我的。这让我沾沾自喜了好一阵子，在这样一个团队里受到认可，给了我一种刀枪不入的错觉。

没过多长时间，这幻觉就被打破了。我记得很清楚，万圣节前不久，为了搞清楚我们到底用什么办法相互联络，卡罗兄妹搜了所有格兰芬多六七年级学生的身。他们先搜了七年级的，听纳威讲过这件事以后我有了准备，与科林他们商量好暂时忍气吞声，量他们也发现不了金加隆的秘密。周三草药课后，卡罗兄妹把我们带到附近的盥洗室，挨个叫进去，脱得一丝不挂。阿米库斯搜男生，阿莱克托搜女生。脱衣服的时候我紧紧盯着阿莱克托，接着我意识到她基本没在看我，她拿着魔杖，有一点警觉，但总体而言，她很无聊。我脱光之后，她把我里外的衣服都抖了几遍，甚至还顺手将我的东西放回书包和口袋，才命令我穿回去。接下来她便回到原位，不耐烦地等待下一个人。

那一刻我明白她根本就不把我放在眼里，对她、对斯内普和其他那些人来说不仅是我，这整件事都无关紧要。我费了那么大努力才能镇定地在一个陌生人面前这样赤身露体，由着她像对待犯人一样翻检我的东西，是因为我反复告诉自己这是我的牺牲、是为了更长远的战斗，然而一个事实就像我一样赤裸地呈现出来：我们带着拼命的决心进行的斗争，不过是校园里的小打小闹罢了。她是我最大的敌人之一，但我根本没资格做她的对手，这瞬间就让我愤怒得想杀人。但我什么也做不了，她拿着魔杖，能在我做任何事之前将我击倒，我只能穿好衣服离开盥洗室，就像我仅仅是一个可能有点不听话的毛孩子，而且我的确是。

回到公共休息室的时候我全身发抖，其他人问我阿莱克托做了什么，我解释了很多遍什么也没有发生。我没法告诉他们这才是重点，什么都没有发生，因为一切根本都还没有开始。把我们剥得精光搜查连热身都算不上，只是例行公事，是他们能对我们做的事情中最不可怕、不会带来伤害的一种，他们甚至都没在刻意羞辱我们。在他们面前，我们的决心、勇气、能力、友谊等等什么都不是，没有什么能保护我们。

我看到了即将接踵而来的噩梦，同时意识到，我不可能实话实说。我们还要战斗下去，他们不会因为几句劝说就停止，而且他们指望着我。我必须阻挡在我的同伴与最可怕的事物之间，因为我见过、我了解，我没有恐惧的资格。说来好笑，那天晚上似乎是开学以后我第一次想起你，当我们在神秘事务司被食死徒包围时我真的以为我们要死了，但你紧握着预言球，仍试图与他们谈判。你听起来是那么绝望、那么不顾一切，愿意付出任何代价换得其他人平安离开。我们是自己选择了跟着你到魔法部救人，未必没有各自的算盘——就我所知，纳威也与我有类似的需要。但对你来说，我们因你才陷入危险，我们身上发生的任何事都是你的错。我那时认为这想法是傲慢的，现在看来，我才是太过傲慢的那个。

后来的事没有什么好说的，他们开始对付我们了：折磨我们，殴打我们，羞辱我们；有人受伤，也有人退出乃至退学。最可怕的，卢娜在圣诞节后就消失了，我不愿想她经历了什么或者她是否还活着。所幸赫敏设下的的咒语足够有威慑力，目前为止还没有人敢于告密，他们始终没有发现我们的联络方式和名单，但我怀疑这是迟早的事情。与钻心咒相比，脸上被写几个字算不得多么可怕。隐私早已完全是奢侈品，他们任意拆开我们的信件，随时随地翻找我们的东西，鼓励所有人互相搜查和举报。我们要保守最重要的秘密，便只能放弃其他所有。

这些都不是最可怕的，最可怕的是日复一日，看不到尽头。留在邓不利多军的人越来越少，敢于反对的声音越来越少，就连《唱唱反调》都转而支持伏地魔抓捕你。城堡被严严实实地封锁，传进来的只有经过筛选的信息，时间一长，我们都分不清真假了。每天早上醒来我都在想，你到底是不是还活着，他们是不是已经赢了。就算他们今天没有赢，明天也没有，但是之后呢？他们不仅仅是打击我们，他们夺走我们的武器，我们战斗的理由，让我们绝望、互相猜疑。

我后悔了，我很害怕，我想回到从前，爸爸妈妈尽可能把我想要的任何东西买给我，比尔和查理给我讲故事，珀西和罗恩呵斥冒犯我的人，弗雷德和乔治想尽办法逗我开心。我想被保护、被疼爱，这差不多是多年来我最不愿放置在脑海中的念头，但它就像其他事，无关紧要。也许我终于能体会到一部分你一直以来的感受：邓不利多军要的是坚定不移的领导者，没人需要脆弱、无助的小妹妹金妮。

我已经陷得太深，没有回头路，在战斗到只剩下一个人之前，我的动摇、退缩或是失误，都将在其他人身上造成后果。如果可以独自承担它们我会的，但就像我渴望一切回归往常一样，这根本不在选项之中。我是个珍贵的纯血统，是个未成年人，是个女孩，在这场战争中，反而是那些我最不在乎的东西保护了我。

天快亮了。写了这么多，我猜，其中的真相却非常简单：我想你了。我好想你，哈利，我们再见时，这是唯一一件我会告诉你的事。

从我懂事起你就是所有人口中的大英雄，然后你又成了更多：我的救星，我的第七个哥哥，教我战斗的老师，与我并肩作战的同伴，带着我争夺魁地奇杯的队长，我英俊的男朋友，甚至是悲伤的小弟——你知道吗，我一直希望家里能有个比我更小的孩子，我想知道照顾某人是什么滋味。

我爱你爱得太久、太彻底，以至于我的心都忘记了如何停止这么做。如果今夜你死去，你的最后一次呼吸都浸满我的爱意；如果今夜我死去，那么我便花了一辈子来爱你。

天哪，看看我写了些什么。我竟然还能这样去爱一个人，这叫我既自豪又害怕。这我是绝不会告诉你的。

 

完全属于你，

金妮

 

又及：当然，你也属于我，现在你可不能反驳。


End file.
